Number 634: Queen
by The Ben Who Must Not Be Named
Summary: This is a Dexter/Cupid one-shot. This is a part of Ben's Big One Shot List.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: I am back, once again, with yet another one-shot! I didn't realize how much freaking fun these are! Don't get me wrong, big stories are great, but those require long extensive plots that interconnect. I'm good at it, but I feel like one-shots are a great way to unwind. Plus, I'd like to think I'm quite good at it. But enough about my inner personal rant, let's go over the ship and the number, shall we?**

 **This one was requested by a friend of mine who has not requested a ship yet. This one is Dexter/Cupid, which, honestly, is one of the best ships ever. The way I have to bend this one will be kind of AU, but still in the same setting. It's at the True Hearts Dance. Dexter is depressed, and Cupid, instead of comforting Dexter herself, talks to Raven. That should work, I think.**

 **Also, the number. I actually set everything up in my head** _ **before**_ **I checked my list. So really, when I list the topic, I'll be just as surprised as you. So, the number I was assigned was… number 634: Queen. Ok, not bad. I could have had a worse number. Let's see what I can do with this.**

Cupid sighed, staring at a flustered and depressed Dexter. He was so alone, wanting someone to comfort him. Someone he loved.

Cupid didn't know when she started her silly crush on Dexter. It was probably one of those rare 'Love at First Sight' moments she believed in so much. She never thought _she_ would fall in love that way… but Dexter was so cute and smart. No wonder she loved him so much.

But… he didn't feel the same way. He cared about Raven Queen. Cupid couldn't compete with that. Raven was destined to be queen, ruler. Evil, sure, but still, a lot higher up in the world than Cupid was ever be.

Cupid looked at Dexter one more time and sighed again. He needed someone to brighten his day. He loved Raven. So, she would find and tell Raven what Dexter needed. It was the right thing to do, instead of stealing Dexter for herself.

She stood up and went to find Raven. It wasn't that difficult to do. Maddie was dancing like a maniac right in front of her, so it was easy to walk up next to her.

"Oh, hey Cupid," Raven said with a smile. "You did a fantastic job setting this all up."

"Thanks Raven. It was really fun," Cupid said, a small and nervous smile on her lips. "Can I… talk to you for a moment? Alone?"

"Sure. Hey Maddie, could you…" Raven started to say, but Maddie was already dancing away.

"The weird writer whose writing this FanFiction already filled me in!" she said, hopping away like mad. "Be soft on her Raven, this is really hard for her."

Raven and Cupid looked at Maddie confused, but shrugged. It was Maddie just acting mad. It was normal.

"So, what did you need?" Raven asked.

Cupid sighed and bit her lip. "Well… I noticed Dexter was sitting alone and depressed… look, I'm an expert on love, and he's head over heels for you. I didn't want to steal him for myself and act like a jerk, so I wanted to tell you that he loves you so I can just have my heart broken already!"

Raven looked a little shocked, but a lot of things started to make sense. The secret admirer wasn't Daring, but Dexter. How'd she miss that? But looking at Cupid she realized something. She smiled softly.

"Cupid… I think we both know who would make a better girlfriend to Dexter," Raven said.

Cupid was about to sulk away when she registered what Raven said. "Wait… what?" Cupid asked, turning back around.

"Cupid, ever since you've transferred here, you've been nothing but kind and thoughtful to Dexter," Raven said. "You've helped him through his troubles and heartaches. Heck, you've been crushing on him ever since you got here and you've dealt with his affection toward _me_. That couldn't have been easy."

Cupid looked carefully at Raven, her eyes wide. "Are you…" Cupid gasped.

"He might be heartbroken for a while," Raven admitted. "But you should tell him you're feelings. Admit to him how you feel. He might be sad for a while… but if he's your friend, he'll realize how amazing _you_ are. All you have to do is _tell_ him."

Cupid was surprised for a moment… before realizing that Raven was giving her a chance. A chance to be with Dexter. Cupid hurried and hugged Raven. "Thank you," she said happily. "You have no idea how much this means to me…"

Raven smiled. "I think I do," she said. "Now go. Dexter needs someone to pick him up." Cupid smiled, gave Raven one more squeeze, and went to go find Dexter.

Dexter was sitting along at a table. He was miserable he had failed in admitting his feelings to Raven. He sighed sadly. "Why am I such an anti-social nerd?" he muttered sadly.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I like anti-social nerds," Cupid said. Dexter jumped, slightly startled, but relaxed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Cupid said, sitting down next to Dexter.

"No, it's fine," Dexter sighed. "I just feel… lonely. I wish Raven would take notice… but who am I kidding? She's a future queen. I don't matter to the likes of her."

Cupid shifted around. She wanted to admit her feelings, but not hurt Dexter too. She took a breath. "You know Dexter… I've always been jealous of Raven," Cupid started.

Dexter raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Why's that?" he asked.

"Well… she's this future queen that's supposed to take over. You're going to be a king. You guys seem perfect for each other because you are going to be rulers someday," Cupid said, shifting a little. "I'm… not. I spread love, and happiness, and ship people in my life. It's what makes me happy, but… I wish I were a princess. I wish I could be a future queen. Because then… I could be with you."

Dexter seemed to be getting what Cupid was saying, but asked a stupid question anyway. "Why would you want to be with me?" Dexter asked.

Cupid shifted one more time, took a breath, and said, "Because… because I love you Dexter Charming."

Dexter was stunned. Cupid… loved him? Just a moment ago, he thought he'd be alone for life. Raven didn't want him, he didn't matter to her. But… Cupid had always been there for him. She was always willing to listen to what he had to say. And she… oh gosh. She had to deal with him spouting about how much he loved Raven… when she loved him at the same time.

No wonder she was jealous of Raven. Dexter made the royal life the only important thing when it came to love. But…

"You don't have to be a queen," Dexter said softly. Cupid had a glow in her eyes, making Dexter sure this was the right track. "You don't have to be royalty. You can be who you _want_ to be. Because Cupid, I think… even though I've never admitted it to myself… I loved you too. All your quirks, what you do, and your adorable cuteness… I've admired them for a long time, but never thought that I loved you. Until now. Cupid… I don't care you won't be a queen someday by birth. Because, all that matters right now, is if you would be my queen."

Cupid gushed, happy and full of complete joy. She lunged at Dexter and embarced him in a tight hug. Dexter hugged her back. "I will Dexter. You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that," Cupid said, happy tears in her eyes.

Dexter squeezed harder. "I'm sorry I made you wait so long," he whispered.

Dexter realized then that being royalty didn't matter. Raven might have been a queen… but she wasn't Dexter's queen. The real queen was a soft spoken shipper who loved to love. And he couldn't think of a better queen to have.

 **BN: Ugh! Why must I write such cute stories? I think I'm going to make myself cry! This ship is probably my favorite ship** _ **in**_ **Ever After. I LOVE IT SO MUCH DANGIT! Anyway, feel free to suggest ships in any fandom. Still looking for that crack ship, but if you have a ship as adorable as this, let me know and I will happily start writing it!**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know in a review! Or don't! Either works!**


End file.
